


We Interrupt This Research

by PlatinumRoseLady



Series: Part One of the Luckyverse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AtWork!Sam, Gen, Playful!Lucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatinumRoseLady/pseuds/PlatinumRoseLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... to bring you this important message:  The Kitten Is Bored.  Some more Luckyverse silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Interrupt This Research

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I didn’t create Sam and Dean. I did create Lucky. Yay me. 
> 
> Spoiler Alert: None.

Sam took a sip of coffee, waited for his laptop to boot up. The disappearances of three men from the same fraternity was pretty weird, and sounded like the start of a case.

As he placed his hand on the mouse pad a pair of black paws suddenly shot out to play a quick game of “Catch Sam’s Fingers”. The kitten that been snuggled down quietly asleep on his lap was now wide awake and ready to play.

Sam tried to glare, and in return he got a stare far too cute to resist. He grinned and scratched between Lucky’s ears.


End file.
